Stone Peckhum
Stone Peckhum was a notorious human male, who at different points in his life, was a musician, spacer and scavenger. Biography Early life Stone Peckhum was born on Corellia in the year 35 BBY and raised in a lower class family. An only child, both of his parents were musicians, and was taught by them how to play many different instruments during his childhood. Peckhum took their teachings to heart, and at age twenty-one joined a band that would change his life forever called The Wind Chimes. After a year or two of struggling to get noticed, the band slowly began to garner more mainstream success, eventually becoming infamous across many parts of the Galaxy. Peckhum would also marry his longtime fan and girlfriend in 11 BBY. The couple later had two children together, a son and a daughter. Unfortunately for Peckhum, The Wind Chimes would eventually go their separate ways for awhile, leading to he and his family to go through some tough financial times. Supply pilot and caretaker Peckhum struggled to make ends meet by working as a caretaker for one of the many Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellites that orbited Coruscant through the use of an old freighter, the Lightning Rod. Apart from being a caretaker, Peckhum also ran supplies to the Jedi Academy, being one of Luke Skywalker's trusted workers. During one of his supply runs, while he was on his way to Coruscant, he met teenaged siblings Mort, Keith, Zander and Zeke Zekk and took the young orphans under his wing. They became friends, sharing with one another what they were able to earn or obtain. Years later, Peckhum would also take in the young boy, Braxton, after the disappearance of his father, and Peckhum's foster-son, Mort. In Peckhum's absence, Zekk would often leave the apartment to explore Coruscant's undercity, where he discovered that he had something of a talent for finding things that were valuable. This talent was hit-and-miss, though. On one occasion Zekk climbed down forty-two stories of an abandoned turbolift shaft to find that what seemed to be a glittering object was actually a piece of foil wrapping stuck to some ooze. Zekk would give the valuable scraps of metal, trinkets, and lost objects that he found to Peckhum, who knew how to sell them and who to sell them to in order to put food on the table. However, the things that Zekk found were collected faster than Peckhum could sell them and as a result, they accumulated inside their apartment. On one day in 23 ABY, Peckhum came home from a shift on one of the mirror stations to find Zekk missing. With the help of Jacen and Jaina Solo, he discovered that his grandson had left him to become a Dark Jedi at the Shadow Academy, which orbited Coruscant. Along with Jaina and Lowbacca, he used a solar mirror to burn out the Shadow Academy's cloaking device, exposing it to the New Republic fleet. However, the station powered its hyperdrive and escaped into hyperspace before the fleet could inflict any significant harm upon it. Though this development caused him quite a bit of despair and alarm, Peckhum took some solace in the fact that Zekk had defied his new teachers so that he could keep a promise made to Peckhum before he had joined the Shadow Academy. Personality and traits Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Musicians Category:Business owners and executives Category:Inhabitants of Kiffu Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Spacers Category:Smugglers Category:Peckhum family Category:Scavengers Category:New Jedi Order members Category:New Republic individuals